Mount & Blade Faction Intros
by Noctus Fury
Summary: Mount & Blade meets Total War. Contains intro narrations into each of the factions of Calradia. Inspired from Rome Total War faction intros. Contains war violence, agendas, propaganda, and anything associated with war games. No swearing or sexual content. Rated T to be safe.
1. Warband Factions

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mount & Blade or Total War Series. Both belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**_Mount & Blade Faction Intros_**

**_Chapter 1: Warband Factions_**

.

.

.

**The Kingdom of Swadia**

Gods... I _hate_ Rhodoks. My grandfather hated them too, even before they beheaded him in Grunwalder Castle. Did you think I'd be out here on the frontier without good reason? Yes, Swadia needs a strong frontier. No, Swadia doesn't need unwashed barbarians (everyone else not Swadian) at her gates! So, that's why I'm here, the King of Swadia: to bring Swadian order to traitorous Rhodoks (and to protect my stores of butter). Revenge? That'd be good too. This war against the Rhodoks won't last long, and when it's done, I've got plans. This is all about power, power in Calradia. Going down that road means dealing with all my rivals: my cousin Isolla of Suno, the city-state of Dhirim, the Nords, those Sarranid Mamelukes, the Jelkalan and the Velucan families too. After all, the man who controls the butter supply rules Calradia... and one day, I will be Butter Lord.

**The Kingdom of Rhodoks**

We Velucans are the only _true_ Rhodoks. _We_ saved the Highlands, _we_ drove out the kings, _we_ made the Republic. The family deserves respect — respect, and obedience. We know what is best for Rhodoks: freedom, new lands, living space, resources, peasants! I know what must be done. The Sarranids look down their perfumed noses at all Rhodoks, and they hate us. I'm going to give them a reason for hate... when I've crushed them! Swadian steel, that's the answer; Swadian steel in the Rhodok fist. And the other great Rhodoks families... the Yalens; trash! They have no respect for proper Rhodok ways — for us! The Jelkalans prostitute themselves... as if the people matter! Bah! We Velucans _must_ lead the Kingdom of Rhodoks.

**The Kingdom of the Nords**

My family, the House of Gundig, are favored by the gods. A proud boast, but true all the same. In return we have served Calradia, ruled well, led her armies to glory; it has cost us dearly, despite the favor of the gods. Sometimes the hatred of men is stronger. Our dead lie in many graves, put there by Vaegir swords... and a few Swadian ones. Even Nord blades have taken Nord lives; that, we do not forget, or forgive. So, now our time has come. The spirits of the dead cry out for blood. I, Lethwin Far-Seeker, will lead our family in this undertaking. The gods will grant us vengeance. When Ragnar the Usurper and his followers' rebellion is crushed, when Rivacheg is Nord, when the Kingdom of Vaegirs is absorbed, when the other Calradian royal families are gone... when the world is mine... then I will stand before the gods and be worthy of their favor. And worthy to rule Calradia!

**The Kingdom of Vaegirs**

Before my grandfather's grandfather was born, this was our land. These are our good places; _our_ gods live here, in the trees and the rivers. They watch over us. We are happy: we hunt, we love, we have families, homes, a good life. But sometimes we must fight! The Nords and the Khergits disturb the gods; they burn the forests; they take what is ours, wives, children, land! And the Swadians talk of how they will 'help us and protect us'. They put us to sleep with golden promises: when we wake, all that we had will be gone — stolen! They take our sons and turn them into little Swadians and Nords and Khergits. Gah! So we fight to keep what is ours, what must _stay_ ours! There can be no peace, no peace with Swadians, men of stone, and iron, and _lies_! No peace with Khergit horse-nomads who can barely scratch a living off in the mountains! No peace with Nords, warmongering raiders who covet our lands, our iron, our families! There can be only _war_!

**The Sarranid Sultanate**

The Great Desert is ours. It is my home. Invaders come here, but they do not leave. The Rhodoks, the Swadians, the Khergits — they do not understand the desert; they do not understand how it gives life... and how it kills. So they die, and we grow stronger. The dead, now, the dead cannot pass on their newfound wisdom... so invaders keep coming, keep trying to take our lands and our wealth. But then, wealth flows through this land. And if our people have one thing, it is the love of wealth. It is sweeter than water; it is more powerful than the sword, for any sword can be turned aside with a gold coin. Gold will buy a thousand warriors... and a thousand warriors, why, they are the start of an empire!

**The Khergit Khanate**

I have been in the service of the Khans for many, many years. It is my task to write down all that is decided. My father did this before me, and his father before him. We have faithfully recorded and seen much. The Khan is our lord and master; he is Genghus reborn, and will be so again in the afterlife. All who dwell in the mountains and steppes lives and dies by his divine wish, and this is as it should be. We are his chosen; the Khan approves of us all. We would conquer the world, so that all can know his wise rule. Even if the Khan did not ask this, we would do it. His enemies will be struck down; night and darkness will take them. The Sarranid sands, the Rhodok Highlands, the Swadian plains, the Vaegir tundra... all will be stained red. All this will come to pass, for the Khan has decreed it. So it is written. So it shall be.

**The City-State of Dhirim**

Calradians could rule the world. The Emperor did. He took a Calradian army to the far reaches of Calradia. There was nothing left to conquer; all of Calradia was his. But the Emperor has long been dead. His empire is gone. And so we live in evil days; the free men of Calradia have turned on each other, instead of their proper enemies: those who envy all the Calradians have done. The Emperor must weep, if the dead weep. I will weep in his place, but I will also hope. The world turns; what was may come again. The Fates still spin the web of men's lives. So now, perhaps the gods wish Calradians to be great again. Perhaps a new Emperor will take up the sword, bring order where there is chaos, remake the world of men into a better place... perhaps.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone. This is my first crossover fanfic. As well as my first **M&B** and **Total War** fanfic. I decided to take all of the faction intros of **Rome Total War** and change them to fit each faction, expanding or cutting as needed for the narratives to work. It took me a while to figure out which RTW faction intro fit what M&B faction, but I finally got it down. As for the **City-State of Dhirim**, I don't think there's a mod for M&B that has that. I actually got this inspiration from a fella on Reddit who basically created this independent and neutral faction, and I loved it. **I'll give you the link to his article about this faction on my profile. If you're interested, then please check it out.**_

_With the Khergit and Dhirim factions, I wanted to make the leaders nameless for convenience reasons. And I had the Khergits' first warlord and Khan be a corruption of Genghis Khan that they believe every Khan afterwards is the reincarnated form of, 'cause reasons. _

_Also, instead of using the rulers of the Rhodoks __and Nords, I _decided to use_ the claimants of said factions _due to the fact that_ the narratives suited their speech patterns more than the actual rulers themselves._

_Anyway, please let me know what you think of these and if I did them well. Please let me know in the reviews if there's anything I need to add or subtract or edit. I would appreciate that. I would like this to be as spot-on as I can. Took me a week to do this. It was difficult. _

_I'll sometime this week start writing a second chapter that will contain these intros but for the factions of **M&B: Bannerlord**. This will be lots of fun, eh? So keep an eye out! XD_

_Thank you so much for reading this and I hope that you enjoy my humble contribution. Have a productive and profitable war!_

**_— Noctus Fury_**


	2. Bannerlord Factions

**_Mount & Blade Faction Intros_**

**_Chapter 2: Bannerlord Factions_**

.

.

.

**The Calradian Empire**

Calradians could rule the world. The Emperor did. He took a Calradian army to the far reaches of Calradia. There was nothing left to conquer; all of Calradia was his. But the Emperor has long been dead. His empire is gone. And so we live in evil days; the free men of Calradia have turned on each other, instead of their proper enemies: those who envy all the Calradians have done. The Emperor must weep, if the dead weep. I will weep in his place, but I will also hope. The world turns; what was may come again. The Fates still spin the web of men's lives. So now, perhaps the gods wish Calradians to be great again. Perhaps a new Emperor will take up the sword, bring order where there is chaos, remake the world of men into a better place... perhaps.

**-0-0-0-**

Gods... I _hate_ Battanians. My grandfather hated them too, even before they put out his eyes. Did you think I'd be out here on the frontier without good reason? Yes, the Empire needs a strong frontier. No, Calradia doesn't need unwashed barbarians and treacherous traitors at her gates! So, that's why I'm here, the Bastard Prince of the Calradian Empire: to bring Imperial order to stinking Battanians. Revenge? That'd be good too. This war against the Battanians won't last long, and when it's done, I've got plans. This is all about power, power in Calradia. Going down that road means dealing with all my rivals: my father, the Emperor; those Vlandian Separatists, the traitors; the Sturgian sea-raiders, those Khuzait horse-nomads; those desert tribes to the South, the Aserai. The nobles and the Council members too. After all, the man who controls Suno rules Calradia... and one day, I will be Emperor.

**The Kingdom of Vlandia**

We Vlandians are the only _true_ Calradians. _We_ saved Calradia, _we_ drove out the invaders, _we_ made the Empire. The family deserves respect — respect, and obedience. We know what is best for Calradia: new lands, living space, territories, slaves! I know what must be done. The aristocrats of the Empire look down their perfumed noses at all Vlandians, and they hate us. I'm going to give them a reason for hate... when I've crushed them! Battanian steel, that's the answer; Battanian steel in the Vlandian fist. And the other great families... the Imperial Family; trash! They have no respect for proper Calradian ways — for us! The Imperial Council prostitute themselves... as if the people matter! Bah! We Vlandians _must_ lead Calradia.

**-0-0-0-**

Gods... I _hate_ Battanians. My father hated them too, even before they took out his eyes. Did you think I'd be out here on the frontier without good reason? Yes, Vlandia needs a strong frontier. No, Vlandia doesn't need unwashed barbarians at her gates! So, that's why I'm here, the King of Vlandia: to bring Vlandian order to stinking Battanians. Revenge? That'd be good too. This war against the Battanians won't last long, and when it's done, I've got plans. This is all about power, power in Calradia. Going down that road means dealing with all my rivals: the Emperor of Calradia and his heirs; the Sturgian sea-raiders; those Aserai desert tribesmen; the Council and the noble families too. After all, the man who controls Suno rules Calradia... and one day, I will be Emperor.

**The Kingdom of Sturgia**

My family, the House of Sigurd, are favored by the gods. A proud boast, but true all the same. In return we have invaded the Empire, ruled our people well, led our warriors to glory; it has cost us dearly, despite the favor of the gods. Sometimes the hatred of men is stronger. Our dead lie in many graves, put there by Calradian swords... and a few Battanian ones. Even our own blades have taken Sturgian lives; that, we do not forget — or forgive. So, now our time has come. The spirits of the dead cry out for blood. I, Uthgard Blood-hair, will lead our family in this undertaking. The gods will grant us vengeance. When the Khuzait horse-nomads is crushed, when Battania is Sturgian, when the Calradian Empire is absorbed, when the other Calradian royal families are gone... when the world is mine... then I will stand before the gods and be worthy of their favor. And worthy to rule Calradia!

**The Kingdom of Battania**

Before my grandfather's grandfather was born, this was our land. These are our good places; _our_ gods live here, in the trees and the rivers. They watch over us. We are happy: we hunt, we love; we have families, homes — a good life. But sometimes we must fight! The Sturgians disturb the gods; they burn the forests; they take what is ours, wives, children, land! And the Calradians talk of how they will 'help us and protect us'. They put us to sleep with golden promises: when we wake, all that we had will be gone — stolen! They take our sons and turn them into little Calradians and Vlandians. Gah! So we fight to keep what is ours, what must _stay_ ours! There can be no peace, no peace with Empire-swine, men of stone, and iron, and _lies_! No peace with Vlandian horse-lovers who seek our extermination! No peace with Sturgians, warmongering raiders who covet our lands, our families, our lives! There can be only _war_!

**The Aserai Tribes**

The Great Desert has belonged to the Aserai Tribes as long as the desert is vast. It is my home. Invaders come here, but they do not leave. They do not understand the desert; they do not understand how it gives life... and how it kills. So they die, and we grow stronger. The dead, now, the dead cannot pass on their newfound wisdom... so invaders keep coming, keep trying to take our lands and our wealth. But then, wealth flows through this land. And if our people have one thing, it is the love of wealth. It is sweeter than water; it is more powerful than the sword, for any sword can be turned aside with a gold coin. Gold will buy a thousand warriors... and a thousand warriors, why, they are the start of an empire!

But for us to become an empire, the Tribes must be united under one chieftain. However, such an ambitious scheme is easier said than done; for the nomadic desert tribes of the Aserai are as independent and as free as the eagles — and with the subtle cruelty that's not unlike the Great Desert itself. It will be a bitter struggle... and much blood will be shed before the Aserai become one people and have the strength to drive out the foreign invaders... and become an empire! This shall come to pass, as surely as the eagle can fly.

**The Khuzait Khanate**

I have been in the service of the Khans for many, many years. It is my task to write down all that is decided. My father did this before me, and his father before him. We have faithfully recorded and seen much. The Khan is our lord and master; he is Genghus reborn, and will be so again in the afterlife. All who dwell in the mountains and steppes live and die by his divine wish, and this is as it should be. We are his chosen ones; the Khan approves of us all. We would conquer the world, so that all can know his wise rule. Even if the Khan did not ask this, we would do it. His enemies will be struck down; night and darkness will take them. The Aserai sands, the Calradian plains, the Vlandian grasslands, the Sturgian coastlands . . . all will be stained red. All this will come to pass, for the Khan has decreed it. So it is written. So it shall be.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone. Here's the Bannerlord Faction Intros for you. Please forgive me for being a few weeks late, but my mom had to go to the hospital (she's back home now) and I also struggled greatly with how to write the factions for Bannerlord, since they haven't come out yet, and there is very little to go on concerning the factions and the characters in them. If it ever comes out, I'll update it later on. But until then, here you go. I hope that you enjoy it._

_I added an extra narrative paragraph for the Aserai tribes, since they're different from the Sarranid Sultanate and doesn't talk about the tribes specifically, so I figured I'd add another paragraph which will detail the possible infighting that will be involved with the Aserai since they're multiple tribes that fight for political dominance. _

_Any specific names you see on here for the characters are purely fictional. I have no idea what the names of the faction leaders and claimants will be. And I also added a claimant option in the Calradian Empire section just because I liked the idea._

_Thank you for reading this and please give a review and tell me what you thought of these intros. Anything I could've added or subtracted? Anything I could've done better?_

**_— Noctus Fury_**


	3. Bannerlord Factions - UPDATED

**_Mount & Blade Faction Intros_**

**_Chapter 3: Bannerlord Factions - UPDATED_**

.

.

.

**The Calradian Empire**

Calradians could rule the world again. Emperor Calradios did. He took a great Calradian army to the far reaches of the realm. There was nothing left to conquer; all of Calradia was his. But Calradios has long been dead. His empire is gone. And so we live in evil days; the free men of the Empire have turned on each other, instead of their proper enemies: those who envy all the Calradians have done. Calradios must weep, if the dead weep. I will weep in his place, but I will also hope. The world turns; what was may come again. The Fates still spin the web of men's lives. So now, perhaps the gods wish Calradians to be great again. Perhaps a new Emperor will take up the sword, bring order where there is chaos, remake the world of men into a better place... perhaps.

**-0-0-0-**

**The Northern Empire**

Gods... I _hate_ Battanians. My father hated them too, even before they put out his eyes. Did you think I'd be out here on the frontier without good reason? Yes, the Empire needs a strong frontier. No, Calradia doesn't need unwashed barbarians and traitors at her gates! So, that's why I'm here, the Leader of the Senate: to bring Imperial order to stinking Battanians. Revenge? That'd be good too. This war against the Battanians won't last long, and when it's done, I've got plans. This is all about power, power in Calradia. Going down that road means dealing with all my rivals: the Vlandian Separatists, the traitors; the Sturgian chieftains, those Khuzait horse-nomads. The Comnos and Pethros family clans too. After all, the man who controls Lycaron rules Calradia... and one day, I will be Emperor.

**-0-0-0-**

**The Western Empire**

We of the Imperial army are the only _true_ Calradians. _We_ saved Calradia, _we_ drove out the invaders, _we_ made the Empire. The army deserves respect — respect, and obedience. We know what is best for Calradia: new lands, living space, territories, slaves! I know what must be done. The aristocrats and nobility look down their perfumed noses at all free men, and they hate us. I'm going to give them a reason for hate... when I've crushed them! Imperial steel, that's the answer; Imperial steel in the Comnos' fist. And the other great families... the Perthos Clan; trash! They have no respect for proper Calradian ways — for us! And Lucon and his Senate prostitute themselves... as if the people matter! Bah! We of the House of Comnos _must_ lead Calradia.

**-0-0-0-**

**The Southern Empire**

My family, the Clan of Pethros, is favored by the gods. A proud boast, but true all the same. In return we have built and expanded the Empire, ruled our people well, led our warriors to glory; it has cost us dearly, despite the favor of the gods. Sometimes the hatred of men is stronger. Our dead lie in many graves, put there by Aserai swords... and a few Battanian bows. Even our own blades have taken Imperial lives; that, we do not forget — or forgive. So, now our time has come. The spirits of the dead cry out for blood. I, Rhagaea Pethros, widow of the late Emperor Arenicos, will lead our family in this undertaking. The gods will grant us vengeance. When the Aserai Tribes are crushed, when Battania is Imperial, when the Vlandians are absorbed, when the other Usurpers are gone... when the world is mine... then I will stand before the gods and be worthy of their favor. And worthy to rule Calradia!

**The Kingdom of Vlandia**

Gods... I _hate_ Battanians. My father hated them too, even before they took out his eyes. Did you think I'd be out here on the frontier without good reason? Yes, Vlandia needs a strong frontier. No, Vlandia doesn't need unwashed barbarians at her gates! So, that's why I'm here, the King of Vlandia: to bring Vlandian order to stinking Battanians. Revenge? That'd be good too. This war against the Battanians won't last long, and when it's done, I've got plans. This is all about power, power in Calradia. Going down that road means dealing with all my rivals: Garios along with Lucon and Empress Rhagaea of the splintered Empire; the Sturgian princes; those Aserai desert tribesmen; the Council and the noble families too. After all, the man who controls Lyracon rules Calradia... and one day, I will be Emperor.

**The Kingdom of Sturgia**

My family, the House of Gundaroving, is favored by the gods. A proud boast, but true all the same. In return we have invaded the Empire, ruled our people well, led our warriors to glory; it has cost us dearly, despite the favor of the gods. Sometimes the hatred of men is stronger. Our dead lie in many graves, put there by Calradian swords... and a few Battanian ones along with some Khuzait bows. Even our own blades have taken Sturgian lives; that, we do not forget — or forgive. So, now our time has come. The spirits of the dead cry out for blood. I, Prince Raganvad, will lead our family in this undertaking. The gods will grant us vengeance. When the Khuzait horse-nomads are crushed, when Battania is Sturgian, when the splintered Empire is destroyed, when my rivals are gone... when the world is mine... then I will stand before the gods and be worthy of their favor. And worthy to rule Calradia!

**The Kingdom of Battania**

Before my grandfather's grandfather was born, this was our land. These are our good places; _our_ gods live here, in the trees and the rivers. They watch over us. We are happy: we hunt, we love; we have families, homes — a good life. But sometimes we must fight! The Sturgians disturb the gods; they burn the forests; they take what is ours, wives, children, land! And the Calradians and Vlandians talk of how they will 'help us and protect us'. They put us to sleep with golden promises: when we wake, all that we had will be gone — stolen! They take our sons and turn them into little Calradians and Vlandians. Bah! So we fight to keep what is ours, what must _stay_ ours! There can be no peace, no peace with Empire-swine — men of stone, and iron, and _lies_! No peace with Vlandian horse-lovers who seek our extermination, and our lands! No peace with Sturgians, warmongering raiders who covet our lands, our families, our lives! There can be only _war_!

**The Aserai Tribes**

The Great Desert has belonged to the Aserai Tribes as long as the desert is vast. It is my home. Invaders come here, but they do not leave. They do not understand the desert; they do not understand how it gives life... and how it kills. So they die, and we grow stronger. The dead, now, the dead cannot pass on their newfound wisdom... so invaders keep coming, keep trying to take our lands and our wealth. But then, wealth flows through this land. And if our people have one thing, it is the love of wealth. It is sweeter than water; it is more powerful than the sword, for any sword can be turned aside with a gold coin. Gold will buy a thousand warriors... and a thousand warriors, why, they are the start of an empire!

But for us to become an empire, the Tribes must be united under one ruler. However, such an ambitious scheme is easier said than done; for the nomadic desert tribes of the Aserai are as independent and as free as the eagles — and with the subtle cruelty that's not unlike the Great Desert itself. It will be a bitter struggle... and much blood will be shed before the Aserai become one people and have the strength to drive out the foreign invaders... and become an empire! This shall come to pass, as surely as the eagle can fly.

**The Khuzait Khanate**

I have been in the service of the Khans for many, many years. It is my task to write down all that is decided. My father did this before me, and his father before him. We have faithfully recorded and seen much. Monchug Khan is our lord and master; he is Urkhun reborn, and will be so again in the afterlife. All who dwell in the mountains and steppes live and die by his divine wish, and this is as it should be. We are his chosen ones; the Khan approves of us all. We would conquer the world, so that all can know his wise rule. Even if the Khan did not ask this, we would do it. His enemies will be struck down; night and darkness will take them. The Aserai sands and oases, the Calradian plains and mountains, the Sturgian forests and tundra . . . all will be stained red. All this will come to pass, for the Great She-Wolf who gave us birth has decreed it. So it is written. So it shall be.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone. Here's an updated version of the Bannerlord Factions._

_Oddly enough, I wasn't going to post anymore and thought I was done, but then Bannerlord decided to get released (much to my shock), and proved much of my faction intros inadequate. So I've decided to gift you guys another chapter with updated info based on the Bannerlord release. I hope you enjoy._

_Thank you for reading this and please give a review and tell me what you thought of these intros. Anything I could've added or subtracted? Anything I could've done better?_

**_— Noctus Fury_**


End file.
